moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Landonar
Landonar Mechasmite is a Kal'dorei death knight who specialises in frost powers, aided by his knowledge of thermodynamics. He is the former drummer of Gnomeregan-based tech-metal band Nixxey Plixx. Landonar d'Halanu grew up in Ashenvale, where he studied sowrdsmanship. On the side, he did a bit of tinkering, which would emerge later in his life. His family had a strong Elunite tradition, and he was expected to pray daily to the moon goddess. When he was still young, his older brother, now known as Sameral Ollinen, fled home to escape an arranged marriage. Without his brother to guide him, Landonar was left alone, with the burden of being the first child of the house. When the Kal'dorei were reintroduced to the world, Landonar saw that the gnomes, whom he had not met before, had an almost universal cultural passion for tinkering. Wishing to learn more, Landonar left home and became an apprentice engineer. He learned the trade rather quickly for a Kal'dorei, yet his increased time alone in a workshop took its toll on his mental health. When the call to arms to Lordaeron was sent, Landonar responded rather quickly, seeing himself as a defender of nature. He flew north from Dun Morogh and enlisted as an engineer/soldier of the Argent Dawn. There, Landonar conducted repairs on siege engines and went into battle with the Scourge, using swords and explosives to destroy large numbers of undeads. He often rode into battle on his chopper, an act which would bring him renown amongst the Dawn but would draw attention from the Cult of the Damned. One warm spring evening, Landonar took a ride on his chopper after finishing his repair shift. He cranked up the metals on his gnomish sinusoidal wave demodulator and headed west of Corrin's Crossing toward Darrowshire. Along the path he was ambushed by necromancers of the Cult of the Damned, along with a squad of skeletal warriors. Landonar leaped off his chopper, eager to do battle. He managed to defeat most of the skeletons and a few necromancers, yet those who remained summoned additional skeletons until Landonar was overwhelmed. The remaining necromancers slew Landonar but were defeated by an Argent Dawn patrol group shortly after. This group returned Landonar's body to the Light's Hope Chapel. The body of Landonar was kept in the chapel for a few days, yet late one evening, two corrupt officers carried it outside and dumped it down a wishing well. The Scourge located his body there and restored him as one of their own. Under the domination of the Lich King, Landonar started by performing similar duties to those he had in the Argent Dawn. Mainly, he repaired Scourge siege engines and constructed explosives which sprayed plagued ichor. He trained in his new abilities during this time and excelled at frost attacks. After being knighted, Landonar played a role in the creation of new death knights. He advised the Lich King's followers not to use unattractive bodies for female elves, as their lack of attractiveness would significantly lower their morale. This assumption did not always prove correct, however. Landonar used his knowledge of thermodynamics to enhance his use of frost powers given to him as a death knight. His runeblade is said to be inscribed with gnomish thermodynamic equations. He often disguises himself as a Haliscan swordsman named Don Luis Manuel Terrano. Landonar has a few notable characteristics: He prefers swords and maces in combat, thinking axes are too brutish. He has a multitude of gnomish gadgets and believes gnomish engineering to be superior to all other forms of technology or magic. He has a Solamnic mustache and long, white hair that he teases up before going into battle. ((wip lulz)) Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Death Knight Category:Night Elf Category:Human Death Knight